


And You Stepped on the Whole Thing

by BecMcc



Series: Mix and Match AU [6]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fade to black sex, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sex Talk, critical role references, talk about alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecMcc/pseuds/BecMcc
Summary: Sorey's been wanting to do something for a while but Mikleo surprises him with something unexpected.





	And You Stepped on the Whole Thing

Sorey briskly walked down the streets of Lady Lake with two bags.

“Let’s see …” he muttered to himself. “I got the alcohol, the candles, and the others preoccupied for a few hours … need convince Mikleo to take a bath while I set up and things should be good.” He got into the inn and went to his and Mikleo’s room. He knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” He heard Mikleo call.

“It’s me.” Said Sorey.

“Hold on, give me a minute!” He heard Mikleo call back. A few seconds later the door opened and Mikleo stood in the door frame completely naked. “Hey, what you got there?” Sorey couldn’t respond completely caught off guard, frozen, and red in the face, he let out a high pitched squeal that was mixed parts absolutely terrified, and excited, but mostly terrified. “Sorey? Sorey?” Mikleo then waved his hand in front of his boyfriend’s face. “Babe? Are you all right?”

“Why are you naked?” He squeakily blurted out.

“You know we’ve been wanting a celebratory fuck since you reached Rolance’s age of consent for queer people right?” Said Mikleo. “I mean we couldn’t do it on your birthday because Dezel got hammered and threw up on you. So why not?”

“But … but …” Sorey stammered flailing his arms and gesturing towards Mikleo. “Did your mom suggest this?!”

“Funnily enough no.” Said Mikleo. “Got the idea from Vax when we last visited Greyskull. You know he told the story about the time his late sister where she ran through castle Flamestone naked to grab Percy so she could try out the asshole cat on the chandelier.”

“Uh … uh …. Um … oh?” Said Sorey. “…Would you have done that?”

“You nuts? Maybe if it was summer but it’s fall, it’s getting cold out.” Said Mikleo. “Honestly if worse came to worse I would’ve just fallen asleep naked.” Sorey bit his lip. “So what are in the bags?” Sorey threw the bag full of candles down the hall with them landing with a loud ‘thonk!’ and scattering everywhere on the floor. Mikleo poked his head into the hall way “What was-”

“This is Dire Hart,” He blurted pulling out a bottle then putting it back in the bag “This is Courage, Snowmead, and Green Tear Whiskey!”  He then frantically shoved Mikleo back in the room almost causing the seraph to lose balance and fall on the floor and slammed the door behind him.

“Sorey … you showed me completely different bottles from what you said.” Said Mikleo. “And I thought you hated straight alcohol.”

“Well … these are flavored … so these should be less disgusting … hopefully.” Said Sorey.

“Why don’t you sit down for a moment.” Said Mikleo taking the bag of booze from him. Sorey nodded then sat down on the bed. Mikleo set the bag down near the bed and sat down next to him. “What is this about?”

“I … I just wanted something romantic since we don’t do much as a couple.” Sorey admitted. “And I thought we could make our first time … that.” Mikleo chuckled and leaned into his lover.

“You know, I don’t really care for that. I’m just happy to spend time with you.” He said. “And well I think I want try this out while our heads are clear and not induced with alcohol.”

“But it’s impossible to get you drunk.” Said Sorey.

“Not the point.” Said Mikleo. “Point is, we could save the alcohol and romantic stuff for another time. And if this time turns out to be crap we could pretend the time we were tipsy with candles around us was our first.” Sorey smiled and leaned into Mikleo.

“I’d like that.” Said Sorey. Mikleo smiled and went in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the asshole cat on the chandelier is just some bullshit I made up. And I intentionally made it vague on when this happens in the story as it is another thing that doesn't fit with any of the long fics. I'm heavily considering making a follow up though it'll them taste testing alcohol and trying to make up cocktails.


End file.
